In the Corners
by Fleeting Illicit Delicious
Summary: A dark night, a ghost and a blood filled room later Priest Seto realizes he went about this the very wrong way. Corruptshipping.


**Disclaimer: ** Kazuki Takahashi owns Yugioh. I'm just using his characters for my own selfish non-profit desires. Mwahahahahaha.

**Pairing: **Corruptshipping (Thief King Bakura x Priest Seto)

**Warnings: ** Obscure sex, violence, blood, character antagonization, and the imagery may be disturbing (like Season 0 disturbing)

**Story Notes: ** Geb and Nut are Father Earth and Mother Sky to the Ancient Egyptian culture, respectively. There is a legend that they were ripped apart from each other during copulation, but I don't remember who ripped them apart or why.

Also, this is probably based a bit more on the manga than the anime.

A request from Poison'd. I'm sorry it took so long and that it's so weird.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_From Seto's Perspective_

This is a lie.

You come to me, your long red robe fluttering after you, a robe that isn't even yours.

You stare at me with your pale purple eyes from under wild white hair, contemplating me. Seeing through me to the intentions of my soul, just as Shaada does, and you also seek sin.

Animal like, you observe with a watchful eye.

Then you give a crease of a smile, as if deciding everything is alright here, and come towards me, feet ghosting across the floor.

I hear no footsteps.

You are at the foot of my bed and the smile is not gone from your face. You make no effort to talk. That is wise.

I refuse to acknowledge you. You aren't real. You are just like the ghosts you talked about, the ghosts of Kul Elna. Whether that was just another lie you told me one thing is for certain.

You are just a ghost.

But you touch me anyway. Trace the curve of my lips with your fingertips brush the bangs from my face.

You give out no warmth but my skin jumps at your touch, as if the imagination of it is just as strong as the touch itself.

You feel through my robes, your hands exploring everywhere like a curious child. Your mouth is pouty and your eyes are large making you look cute for a change.

Your hands find what they are looking for.

My body arches. I feel a heat coming through the coldness of the night. But it's my own heat, it's always been my own and you are not real. You are only a phantom.

You kiss my neck. You should already be gone now, your time is up. But you stay longer.

Fool. This is how you died remember? This is how you were caught. When the Pharaoh's guards came in and saw you, don't you remember?

I still wonder. What went through your mind as they rushed us, hauled you off of me, ripped apart like the lovers Geb and Nut during their coupling?

The guards tried to restrain you but you must have been furious because you tore them into bloody pieces of flesh.

More guards rushed in then, hearing the cries of the other two fallen ones. They were followed by the Priests soon after.

You must have known in that small room there was no chance for escape. You must have known I would betray you and fight against you with the rest of the Priests. That I would call you my violator and cast our love aside to join my comrades to kill you for the good of Egypt.

That I too would kill something that had been growing inside of me.

Duos and Speria cut Diabound's tail. Mahado's magician cut off Diabound's head. There was nowhere for you to go and yet you kept fighting, grabbing any weapon you could and plunging it into the nearest body.

For this, in a way, was exacting your revenge on the Pharaoh. It was the closest you would ever come and you'd be damned if you let that chance pass you by.

You must have known that I had called the guards earlier to inform them about you. I told them that you would be in my room that night and to inform the Priests also.

It was the perfect time to kill the Thief King.

And the expression on your face told me you did know. You _did_ know that I had betrayed you as the last sword penetrated your body.

Why did you stay?

Blood dripped from your mouth and flowed down your chin, but you saw your death by looking in my eyes.

You chuckled madly then stood upright for a single moment. You looked at nothing, or what I perceived to be nothing (for you always told me you could see into the beyond) and then collapsed.

The harshness of your laughter echoed in the corners of the room long after they had hauled your body off.

I have never been in that room since.

Until now.

The scent of blood is still heavy in here as you caress my back.

Your hands grip the subtle curves of my body and I can't hold it anymore. I gasp. I've acknowledge your existence and that must be good enough for you because your smile widens.

When you died I smiled. I retched and sweated and smiled for days. I felt my own heart leaving my body just as the blood drained from yours. And in myself I felt a void. Growing and aching, gasping for breath and swallowing into itself. I knew I had done it. I had killed the love in myself.

Don't think you were the only one though. Never think you were the only sacrifice for the good of Egypt.

I killed _her_. For the good of Egypt! I wouldn't have if it was for anything else. Now I am the master of the White Dragon and all who oppose Egypt are vanquished under its purifying light.

We meet against the moonlight, the same moon which painted your blood black. It is a bizarre desire of mine to be with you. Like being out on the desert looking for water when I know the desert is barren and will give me nothing. It is the simple knowledge that nothing will come from this.

Our act is neither a struggle for survival or dominance, which I'm sure is all we've ever known. But it is still a _struggle_.

My voice is gasping out and my chest is heavy. My thoughts are becoming erratic, as if I have consumed too much wine. Erratic and inconclusive like the minds of prisoners I have sent judgement to.

Pharaoh is afraid.

My body rises to meet yours though you move away, as if to tease. I won't have that, I grab you with both arms and hold you down with me. Your hair is on my chest your tongue darting in and out like a snake. I kiss your mouth fiercely to make up for your playfulness.

Pharaoh is afraid of me. Master Akunadin has fled.

You push up again and we are getting the final stages of our rendevous.

I bite my hand to keep from screaming as you come down again and change the pace. I know they are coming for me. They are looking for me. They will find me soon.

I look into your eyes and see nothing. They are dead and dry without will or soul. WIthout light.

Then there is a break, a final lapse. And that one tumultuous feeling.

There are tears in my eyes and I feel for a moment, complete. Is this how it might have been? Is this why you stayed? All at once I regret killing the white haired girl. I regret killing you and plunging all those prisoner's hearts into darkness. I regret plunging my own heart into darkness so that not even the white dragon can light it anymore.

Then it all crashes down, like Diabound's great body. I am left cold, sweating, miserable and smiling. You smile and I can't see your eyes anymore.

I breathe out heavily and some part of me pleads for your mercy, to stop your thieving ways. For you have stolen my heart.

You laugh at me then, like a devil from a nightmare. It rings in the corners, harsh and thick like shadows.

And then you disappear, volatile like water in the sun. Just as a ghost puts on the shroud of obscurity, just as kindness and love die from the lust of power.

I am left to imagine what the Pharaoh has planned for me. I have heard of a fate worse than death. One that tears your very heart asunder.

I feel in my mouth but you have left no taste. I feel on my body but there is no evidence that you were ever here, nor is your scent present at all. I wait until your laughter vanishes from my ears.

When the Pharaoh shows me the glowing eye of his Pendant I am still waiting.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**A/N: ** Priest Seto, in some of the earlier chapters of Millennium World, scared me because of his lack of compassion and need for vindictiveness. Thankfully, he got better as time went on. Though the way I wrote it, it's probably Seto at one of his extremes, which is the scariest of all (except for maybe Yami Marik...acting the way he usually does).

Anyway, I'll probably write more stuff with Priest Seto and he won't be as _dark_ as he is in this one.

_If you have the urge to comment or criticize please do so. _


End file.
